containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
MTF Epsilon-11 ("Nine-Tailed Fox")
MTF Epsilon-11 ("Nine-Tailed Fox") is a Mobile Task Force squad composed of nine units separated into 3 groups. In SCP - Containment Breach, their primary task is to handle containment breaches by re-containing all active, hostile SCP instances, rescuing surviving Foundation personnel and terminating any rogue Class-D personnel. Description Mobile Task Forces are groups of specially-armed forces dedicated to the Foundation, with each Task Force group performing specific functions. The amount of units in an individual squad can range from 3 to over 20. Each Task Force is assigned a unique combination of a Greek letter and a number. Mobile Task Force E-11 ("Nine Tailed Fox") is an intensively trained Task Force specializing in the protection and recontainment of SCP items kept at Site-█. They are the primary MTF unit encountered in SCP - Containment Breach ''and are comprised of nine members, each member representing and identified as one tail in the group's namesake. They are identical to the Site Guards except having navy blue fatigues and the Mobile Task Force symbol located on their ballistic vest. In-game When the player finds themselves in the nearby vicinity of a site exit, the intercom will announce that the task force has entered the facility. At this point, the MTF will enter the site from the Gate A entrance. Once inside, the MTF will begin wandering around the site and upon locating the player, they will open fire at them, making them an active threat. The player must use any means possible to avoid getting killed by them, be it by running from them or even crouching to hide. The Nine-Tailed Fox cannot go through Tesla gates without using the radio and communicating with their commander to deactivate the Tesla gates before proceeding, so the player can use the gates as a means of eluding the MTF. If the player is shot but manages to escape, they will begin to bleed. If the player does not use a first aid kit or an SCP-500 pill to treat the wounds, they will die from blood loss. The amount of damage and blood loss is determined by where the player is shot, with headshots being an instant kill. However, the player can use a ballistic vest in order to protect themselves better from incoming fire. Be warned, as the vest will not protect the head or the legs, and getting hit in the torso will still cause injuries and deplete the player's stamina, making escape more difficult. As far as interacting with NPCs goes, Nine-Tailed Fox will re-contain SCP-173 when they come in contact by using a steel cage. If the player is caught by SCP-049, a cutscene plays where the player, now an instance of SCP-049-2, will be seen hobbling toward an MTF unit. Shortly after, the MTF shoots the player, killing them. When approaching Gate A, a group of MTFs will be stationed outside. They will focus their sights on an escaping SCP-106 if the player has not yet contained it. They will activate the H.I.D. Turret to contain SCP-106, then go back to focusing their attention on the player if they haven't made their escape yet. If the Player already contained 106, the MTF will go straight for the player, taking them into custody. During the Gate B ending, SCP-682 breaks out of containment, forcing the Foundation to nuke the facility. If the player disabled the warheads, two MTFs will come through a nearby door and terminate the player. Quotes The Player ;Upon detecting the player *"Class D detected." ;Upon locating the player *"''You, stop!" *"Stop right there!" *"Class D'' spotted!" ;Upon searching for the player *"''Come out you bastard!" *"Searching for Class D." *"Come on out, you're gonna die anyway." ;Upon killing the player *"Target terminated." *"I'm glad that's over with." *"Class D'' has been terminated." ;Upon losing sight of the player *"''Target lost, reverting back to the original objective." *"Class D'' has escaped us, returning to previous task." ;Upon locating the player at Gate A *"Class D found!" *"''There he is, start shooting!" *"There you are." SCPs ;Upon locating the player when they become a SCP-049-2 instance *"Nine-Tailed-Fox to control, an active SCP-049-2 instance detected." ;Upon killing the player as an SCP-049-2 instance *"SCP-049-2 terminated." ;Upon finding SCP-173 *"SCP-173 spotted!" *"Forget about the D, keep your sight on the statue!" *"Blinking." ;Upon putting SCP-173 into the Containment Box *"SCP-173 has been put in the containment box, taking to the containment chamber." ;Upon putting SCP-173 back into its containment chamber *"SCP-173 is in containment chamber, closing door." *"SCP-173 is back in containment, proceeding to next objective." ;Upon encountering SCP-106 *"SCP-106 located." ;Upon entering SCP-106's containment chamber *"We've reached the containment room of SCP-106." ;Upon starting the Recall Protocol *"Initiating the recall protocol..........SCP-106 contained successfully." ;Upon entering SCP-106's chamber if the player has already contained it *"Someone seems to have already captured SCP-106, proceeding to the secondary objective." Other ;Upon finding a Tesla Gate *"Nine-Tailed Fox to Control, requesting the disabling of the Tesla Gate nearest to our position." If the player has contained SCP-106 and reached gate A *"(Music "Blue Feather" from the intro plays, gradually distorting) Stop right there! Class D has been found." Trivia *Nine-Tailed Fox members have various lines of dialogue that can be heard on the radio's fourth channel. **Listening to the chat on the radio, the MTF's comments on SCP-173 and SCP-420-J are borrowed from a test log from SCP-420-J's Foundation article. *Their old in-game model is the same as the Guards. Aside from the Nine-Tailed Fox logo on their vests, the only real difference between the two is their body suits: the MTFs have black ones, while the Guards have white ones. *A new model is currently made for the MTFs. *The name nine tailed fox is a reference to the ancient asian lore of a fox that can change into a human in order to manipulate other humans. *The Nine Tailed Fox is a popular creature in Asian mythology going by the name(s) of Jiǔwěihú, Kyūbi, or Gumiho. *Their new appearance closely resembles the French special forces, namely the GIGN, who wear the iconic yellow face shield, dark blue uniforms and kevlar vests similar to earlier versions of the GIGN in Counter-Strike. Gallery 173 be like, 'fuck'.jpg|MTFs successfully recapturing SCP-173. MTF_v1.0_model.png|New MTF model from v1.0. Category:Hostile Category:Foundation Category:Characters